project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
HMN-505
Containment Procedures As of ██.██.2016, HMN-505 has been assigned to Hazard Squad as a DSC unit at the Olympus Research Facility under the name “'Jarlstadt Fango”'. Only staff with Orange-level clearance or higher are allowed access to HMN-505’s true identity and anomalous effects. As part of the entity reassignment program, it is to be thoroughly explained to HMN-505 that any attempts to breach containment, harm Nero staff or equipment without permission, or to use it’s effects in an unsafe environment will be met with the immediate elimination of it’s reassignment rights. Further misbehavior will lead to termination. Update The current status and whereabouts of HMN-505 is unknown. Nero recovery teams have been dispatched to it’s last known location with a termination mission. If HMN-505 is found, it is to be eliminated on sight, and it’s body is to be brought back to Olympus Research Facility for disposal. Description HMN-505 is a human male of German descent who appears to be around around 30 years of age, has fair skin, black hair, and brown eyes. HMN-505 was discovered in 19██ by Nero field teams investigating an explosion and subsequent electrical fire in ████████, ██████. Upon searching area, the team discovered a small bunker that had previously been used as a soviet weapons warehouse. Crawling from the wreckage was a man tangled in electrical wires, which had apparently been draped over him when the building collapsed. Two members of the team attempted to remove the electrical wires, only to be electrocuted to death upon touching them, although the man appeared unharmed; even rejuvenated. It was at this point that the man was taken into containment by Nero and classified as HMN-505. HMN-505’s body appears to be unfazed by high amounts of electricity traveling through it’s body, and can even “control” it to an extent. When exposed to 150 volts or less of electricity, HMN-505 does not appear to react in any way. When exposed to 150-750 volts, it seems to flinch or tense it’s muscles slightly, but expresses no physical pain. At this level, HMN-505 can even recover from minor fatigue, essentially “recharging” it. The only amount of electricity that HMN-505 has shown any difficulty withstanding is anything above 6,000 volts. While it does not prove fatal, HMN-505 will react in extreme shock, fatigue, and pain; the likes of which it will not recover from for a period of 2 to 6 hours. Any more than 15,000 volts is estimated to kill HMN-505, though this has not yet been tested. In 2016, HMN-505 was recommended by Doctor Harrison for entity reassignment on account of it’s good behavior. After some negotiation, Nero high command granted HMN-505 permission to enlist as a DSC unit, though it would be under strict observation. HMN-505 has also shown no indication of aging, though the reason for this is unknown. Addendum 1: Origin According to HMN-505, it was born in 193█ under the birth name of Bryce Grolstod. Allegedly, it was an nazi ordinance officer who, despite not having the same ideals as most of the political party, was bitter about Germany’s loss in the First World War. After Germany surrendered in 1945, HMN-505 knew it would be hunted by the allies, and hid in Western Europe until it was discovered and caught by Russian agents during the Cold War. In 1965, HMN-505 was judged guilty of war crimes by the soviets and sentenced to death by electric chair. However, when they electrocuted him in the cellar of an old weapons warehouse, his abilities became apparent, as the generators powering the electric chair blew out, toppling the building and killing everyone but HMN-505. It was then that it was discovered by Nero and taken into containment. Addendum 2: Polar Dark Incident Following the Polar Dark Incident at the Antarctica Research Proxy in 2017, HMN-505 (along with the rest of Hazard Squad) went missing. While their whereabouts are largely unknown, it is believed that they are hiding somewhere in Algeria. Category:HMN: 500 - 599 Category:Members of Hazard Squad Category:Danger Level 4 Entities Category:Containment Level Orange Entities Category:Security Grade Resistor Entities